


Shark in the Water

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, Drabble, Humor, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beast Boy should be a bit more wary of Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: _beach_ (comicdrabbles)

It was Robin that started it. Beast Boy had been innocently splashing about in the salty ocean water when the boy wonder had tackled him. Together they splashed down, disappearing beneath the surface long enough for Robin to cop a feel. They resurfaced to Beast Boy sputtering, his arms flailing about in panic and embarrassment.

"Dude, not cool!"

Robin smirked easily at him. "There was a lot of water, I wasn't aware of where all my limbs were. Did something happen?"

"Oh no. You're not going to play that game. I know you know that you purposely grabbed my junk."

Wading closer to the huffing teen, Robin kissed his throat, licking at salty water and waterproof sunscreen. This shocked all the panicking and flipping out of the shorter teen as he casted a quick glance about the beach to make sure no one had seen. When he was satisfied, he lowered his voice to almost a whisper.

"Someone's going to see you doing stuff like that and like, get the wrong idea or something."

"Wrong idea? I wasn't aware we were secret lovers," Robin said, quirking his brow.

"Well, no, but... Well... You know...?" Beast Boy's voice was small in defeat.

"If you're embarrassed by me kissing you in public, I have a better idea."

Robin disappeared beneath the water and for a moment, Beast Boy looked about in confusion, until he felt a tug at his swimming trunks. Blushing deeply, he ducked down so the water was up to his nose, swatting wildly beneath the water to shoo his boyfriend away. Something grabbed one wrist as something else grabbed onto his cock, quickly ending his battle for control. 

Bubbles formed in front of his face as he moaned into the water, making sure to keep himself as composed and small as possible as a persistent hand stroked him. For a moment the action ceased and Robin poked up his head to grin at him.

"Hope you're ready," he whispered.

He was gone before Beast Boy could question what he meant. Then something was slipping over his cock and he more than understood as he gurgled and jumped in surprise. A few curious eyes looked his way, but he just pretended to be playing, resisting the urge to let his eyes roll back as Robin's mouth slid up and down his length. Carefully, Beast Boy laid his hand atop Robin's head for leverage as he felt a quick tide of an orgasm build up within him. It wasn't long before he had to grow a pair of gills to duck his head under water and cry out in pleasure as he came. Robin only smiled up at him before quickly breaking the surface for a breath of air.

"Was that better than kissing you in public?" Robin asked when Beast Boy came back up.

"I... Er... That wasn't right."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Give me a few minutes to come off this high and I'll get back to you."


End file.
